The Right Thing to Do
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred and George had been recruited to the King's army to fight the colonist during the American Revolution. But after hearing about Colonel Tavington's barbaric tactics they decide that they can't in all good conscious keep fighting for the British King. They have to do the right thing and fight for the colonists. This is a Soldier!AU and a crossover with The Patriot.


The crunch of snow under Fred's boots as he and his twin brother George made their way through the camp to their barracks filled him with despair. It had been almost a whole year since they'd been sent over to the colonies to fight for his Majesty's Army. He was starting to forget what home looked like. It was starting to be replaced with small quarters filled with several bunks.

"You're trying to remember home again." George's voice broke Fred's thoughts. "Aren't you?"

Fred hadn't realized that it was obvious when he was thinking about home. He thought he hid his thoughts and feelings about being in the Americas better than that. But apparently not.

"I guess I was," Fred answered sitting on his bunk and beginning to scrap at the mud on the heels of his new boots their mother had just sent them. "I can't remember what the Burrow looks like. Is that a bad thing Gred?"

"It's not a bad thing, Forge." George sat by his twin's side putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you just have to remind yourself that this little skirmish won't last forever. Our army will make the colonists see that they are wrong headed to think they can govern themselves. They need the help of Mother England..."

"But what if they're right, Georgie? What if we've chosen the wrong side?"

"Is this because of that one colonel that's been slaying those who surrender?" George shook his head. "He isn't a representation of the rest of us, Freddie. In fact I heard that Cornwallis plans on punishing this man for his actions."

"That all good in theory George. But what if that's just something to save face with the rest of us? You know as well as I that this militia leader from South Carolina is all but a ghost. Cornwallis probably said what said to appease his troops on one hand and reward this colonel on the other."

Looking around to see if they were going to be overheard Fred leaned towards George. "I'm thinking of doing something rather dangerous, Gred," Fred said as he watched Neville reading a letter from his wife Hannah. "Something that there might not be a coming back from."

"Whatever it is," George said nervously, "consider me in too. Mum would kill me if she thought I left you to your own devises. Plus I think I know what you're going to do and..."

"It's the right thing to do, George."

"I know. Which is what I was just about to say before you cut me off. So when are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow at muster we'll sneak out of camp and join our, quote on quote, enemies. Sleep well, brother, we may well die tomorrow because we did the right thing."

##########################################################################################

At dawns first light Fred and George woke and dressed as quietly as they could. Trying their hardest not wake anyone else. They dressed not in the red coats of the army of King George the third but plain ordinary clothes. Clothes that would make them look like citizens of the colonies. After all, after this act they might as well be citizens of the colonies.

Sneaking quietly out of the camp they didn't realize that someone else had snuck out along with them. Neville Longbottom had followed the twins example and donned normal clothes and followed them to the tavern where the recruiters for the militia were to be.

"We're here to sign up to fight with the militia," Neville said making himself known to the other three. Smiling at the shocked faces on the twins Neville signed the paper that was placed in front of him.

Following Neville's example Fred and George signed too. They knew that all of them were now marked men and traitors to their old friends but they could live with that. They could live with that because it was the right thing to do. And the battle was yet begin.


End file.
